priparafanonbrfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Mirei Minami
Mirei Minami é a protagonista de Pripara e uma das heroínas em Idol Time Pripara.É presidente do conselho estudantil na escola privada de paprika.Sua marca é Candy Alamode. Pertence ao grupo SoLaMi SMILE. Seu bordão é "Pop, Step, Get You". ''Tem o costume de terminar suas frases com ''"~Pri". Este personagem atualmente não esta sendo usado por ninguém. Personalidade Fora de PriPara : Inteligente e estudiosa,boa em fazer quebra-cabeças.Pode ser seria e estrita com as regras mesmo que não faça sentido para os outros alunos.Ela tem o costume de dizer bordões como "Como Calculado" ("Keisandouri" (計算どおり)) ou "Não foi calculado" ("Keisangai" (計算外)). Dentro de PriPara : Ela tem uma grande admiração por coisas Pop se decidindo por um uma ídol de personalidade Pop em Pripara.Animada mas podendo ser um pouco mandona.Sempre terminando as frases com seu gobi "~Pri" . Seu bordão é "Pop, Step, Get You" (Pop.Paso/Brinco.Te Peguei) Canções Principais Solo * Pe~rfect With Pri * Dream Parade Duo * Marble Make Up HaHa - Com Manaka Laala * Make It - Com Manaka Laala Trio * Happy Pa Lucky - Com SoLaMi Smile * Pretty Prism Paradise - Com SoLaMi Smile * Dream Parade - Com SoLaMi Smile * Ready Smile - Com SoLaMi Smile * Solar Flare Sharbet - Com SoLaMi Smile * Triangle Star - Com SoLaMi Smile * I Friend You - Com SoLaMi Smile * We Are Friends - Com SoLaMi Smile * My Friend Dear Friend - - Com SoLaMi Smile * Trial Heart - Com Mireis Grupo * Realize - SoLaMi Dressing * Love Friend Style - SoLaMi Dressing * Make It - SoLaMi Dressing & Faruru Bokerdole * Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday - SoLaMageddon Mi, SoLaMi Dressing & Nao Ehime * Around・the・PriPara Land - Com CelePara Company & FriendAll * LOVE IS FRIEND - SoLaMi Smile & Janice e Jewlie * We Are Friends - SoLaMi Smile & Publico * My Friend Dear Friend - SoLaMi Smile & Publico Coords A marca Principal de Mirei Minami é Candy Alamode. * Magical Clown Coord - Seu Primeiro Casual Coord em Pripara até o episodio 13. * Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord - Seu primeiro cyalume coord.No episodio 14 - episodio 39, se torna seu casual coord. * SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord - Seu cyalume coord junto a SoLaMi♡SMILE Cyalume Changes together.Usa ele a partir do episodio 13 - Episodio 52 * Dream Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord - Seu Novo casual coord e upgrate do seu antigo cyalume coord. * Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord - Seu novo cyalume coord e upgrate do seu team cyalume coord. * Super Cyalume Mirei Coord - Seu Super cyalume coord a partir do episodio 95 - episodio 144. * Team Super Cyalume Mirei Coord - Seu novo super cyalume coord em idol time. Making Drama * Let's Go PriPara * Exciting Present For You! - Christmas Present For You- Valentine's Present For You - Present All * Fresh Sweets Park - Fruitful Autumn Sweets * Everyone Play in PriPara Hills! ''' * '''Friendly Sweets Party * Valkyrie Maiden's Realase * Trick or Treat Halloween Party * The Night Sky's Moonlights Trapeze * We Are PriPara * Lovely Flower Cinderella * Lets Go Everyone!! PriPara Dream Fantasia * Cute is Strongest! Pop'n Sweets SoLaMi Smile * Girl's Eden, PriPara Park * Birth of a Divine Idol SoLaMi Smile * Ukiuki! Fortune Resort! * Hello!Blue Sky Smile Sparkling * Girl Meets Girl * Fly High Kami Idol! It's not a dream anymore Unidades Ativa * SoLaMi♡SMILE - Unidade que faz junto a Laala Manaka e Sophie Hojo.Se tornaram ídolos divinas no Kami Grand Prix Desativada * SoLaMi♡Dressing - Unidade que fez com Dressing Páfe,Laala Manaka e Sophie Hojo. * SoLaMageddon Mi - Dream Team que fez com Laala Manaka,Sophie Hojo E Aromaggedon * FriendAll - Dream Team que fez com Dorothy West,Aromaggedon e Mirei Minami.Foram Vendedores do Grand Prix da Primavera e do Dream Parade. Relações * Manaka Laala - Mirei é quem convenceu Laala a ser uma ídolo apos Laala lhe devolver sua mala perdida, foi revelado quase no fim do episodio que Mirei perdeu a mala de proposito calculando que alguem a encontraria e assim ela teria um par para fazer dupla com ela.Mirei é a melhor amiga de Laala em Pripara,ambas estão na unidade SoLaMi Smile. * Mrs.Minami- Sua mãe é uma advogada, ela deseja que Mirei seja uma ídolo advogada e sempre briga com o marido por causa disso. * Ms.Minami - Seu pai é um promotor, ele deseja que Mirei seja uma ídolo promotora e sempre briga com a esposa por causa disso. * Sophie Hojo - Mirei sabe do Fancy Mode da Sophie e entende.Antes ela não se dava muito bem com Sophie mas depois se tornam amigas. * Shion Todo - Normalmente se confrontam bastante. * Kuma - '''Seu Manager desde o começo da serie. * '''Mimiko Jigoku - Ambas são presidentes e rivais. Etimologia * Mirei '(美玲) é um nome comum entre as garotas japonesas, mas la primeira sílaba do nome ('Mi) é a terceira nota da escala musical. * Minami (南) significa "sul" Trivia * Seu Tipo de Sangue é O * Seu aniversario é 1 de Outubro então é Libra * Sua comida preferida é pão de melão * Admira a Cosmo * O seu nome 'Mi'rei vem da terceira nota na escala musical ** Normalmente escreve erroneamente como "Mireille" * Começou em PriPara no Sexto Ano * Teve seu solo no episodio 41 * Divide dubladora com Chuppe e Ann Fukuhara * É a primeira personagem que tem seu visual completamente diferente quando entra a PriPara Galeria mireiseasonum.png|Mirei 1º Temporada seasondoismirei.png|Mirei 2ºTemporada mireiseasontres.png|Mirei 3ºTemporada Mirei-chan.png|Mirei Em Idol Time mireieyeacth.jpg|Mirei Eyecatch Side1 coordchangemireipose.png|Coord Change Pose posemireidrama.png|Pose Pre-Making Drama PriPara_-_15_110_56.png|Cyalume Change Mireicyalumecoord.png|Mirei Cyalume Coord com Laala cyalumetimemirei.jpg|Cyalume Time mireisuperteamcyalumecoord.jpg|Cyalume Time mireiandlaala.jpg|Team Super Cyalume Coord Categoria:Idol Categoria:Ídolo Categoria:Pop Idol Categoria:Pop Type Categoria:Ídolo Pop Categoria:Personagem Oficial